El Diablo
Michael Iron goes by the name of El Diablo which means Devil in Spanish. Michael Iron is a new wrestler and is still learning some stuff. He wears a red cape in black words saying El Diablo, and he is a high flyer/acrobat, El Diablo held the most ESW titles for a rookie and is the light and world champion currently. Crowd Control He is associated with the crowd, 66% of the crowd loves him. Apperance El Diablo rarely wears a red mask, he wears black and white pants, his skin is tannish, his eye color is blue, and sometimes El Diablo wears a cape. Moveset DDT Drop Kick Clothesline Flying Clothes Line Jackhammer World Spine Buster Ankle Lock The Spinarooni Leg Drop Atomic Leg Drop Vertical SupleX RKO Snapback DDT Rey Mysterio DDT Clothesline from Hell Angle SlaM GTS 619 Master Lock GTS Powerbomb Tiger Powerbomb Hurricanranna Pin Superplex Super Hurricanranna Reverse DDT Title History He had the ESW Heavyweight Championship, but he lost it to DJ due to a false ref count. El Diablo is still the World, and Lightweight champion. Fights El Diablo vs Bobcat Bearer-I lost by pinfall. Taunts Crotch Chop Two Birds(Two Middle Fingers) DX Sign Comeback El Diablo's Comeback-El Diablo kicks his opponent and then bounces them off the rope, he does a leaping plancha then flips back up and then he bounces off the ropes and does another leaping plancha, then he throws his opponent in the turnbuckle, then locks them in a ddt position and follows up with a lucha ddt. Finishing Moves Hammer Suplex-El Diablo lifts his opponent in a suplex clutch, then he jumps in the air and swings his body over hte opponent's torso, and swinging the enemy down along with him, it does damage to the enemy since they are the one landing on there back. Diablo DDT-El Diablo gets his opponent in a DDT clutch, then he uses one of his hands to swing his enemy up straightforward into the air, then he falls off of his feet and does a standing brainbuster. Broncobuster Personality El Diablo can be funny, and serious at the same time, he is rarely ever seen in a dangerous(mad) mood. Signature Moves Shoulder Breaker-El Diablo lifts up the opponent into a piledriver clutch then he drops down extremely fast, and the knee connect with the shoulder, damaging the arm. Devilish Bomb-First El Diablo kicks his opponent's stomach, then he gets the opponent in a powerbomb clutch, then he lifts the opponent up, and spirals around, before jumping up as high as he can and sitting powerbombing the victim. Reverse Swinging DDT-El Diablo hooks the opponent into a reverse ddt clutch, then he jumps off of his feet, and then swings his body around, swinging his opponent's head, and he doesn't let go, and then he falls to the ground by kicking his legs out once he's off his feet, and the opponent is slammed on the forehead. Theme Category:ESW Wrestler Category:ESW Category:ESW Roster Category:Characters Category:High-Flyer Category:Acrobatic Category:Awesome Category:Experienced Category:Good Category:Acrobatic Type Category:Masked Wrestler Category:Babyface